


The Man with the Crystal Wii-mote

by HyruleKing88



Series: The Crystal Wii-mote Series [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyruleKing88/pseuds/HyruleKing88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young fan of The Legend of Zelda finds a strange Wii remote while playing Skyward Sword, and it causes a major change in his life and the lives of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**The Man with the Crystal Wii-mote**

**Part I: Awakening**

 

_**October 31, 2012…** _

A brown-haired, blue-eyed young man in glasses stood in a large throne room. On the ground in front of him was a crimson-haired, yellow-eyed teenage boy. In the young man’s hand was a golden-bladed, black-hilted sword.

“Sam Carlson… For everything you’ve done… You must pay… I cannot let this go unpunished…” CJ, the brown-haired young man said. With that, he plunged his sword into Sam’s chest, ending his life. Suddenly, Sam’s lifeless corpse began to glow with dark energy. CJ gasped at the being that took shape before him. It was a dark-skinned muscular man with crimson hair and crimson eyes.

“We meet again, boy…” The man, known as Ganondorf, said.  
  
“No. This… will… not happen…” CJ said. He held his hand up and watched as it gave off an ethereal glow, bearing the mark of three golden triangles, standing point-to-point forming another larger triangle.

“Ah… the Triforce… A feeble attempt… If I knock you away and touch it first, my wish will be granted…” Ganondorf said, turning his back to CJ . “I will make my wish to control Hyrule and finish you…” Ganondorf laughed with malice.

“Always laughing about your plan and never paying attention to what’s going on around you, huh?” CJ said with a smirk. Ganondorf looked at him and saw that he was touching the Triforce.

“Impossible!” Ganondorf exclaimed.

“Great golden goddess of Hyrule!!” CJ exclaimed. “Hear my cry! Heal the pain of my friends, family and subjects who have been hurt by Ganondorf!! Make the suffering go away! Bring it to an end! Reverse the curse of Ganondorf that has been laid on me and those I care about!!!!” Ganondorf rushed toward CJ, eager to stop him, but turned to dust as a bright white light filled the room…

_**May 17, 2014…** _

CJ wearily opened his eyes and stared up at a white ceiling. A rhythmic beeping could be heard throughout the room. CJ groggily turned his head to the side and saw a familiar blond-haired, blue-eyed young woman sitting next to him.

“S-Stacey?” He mumbled.

“You’re awake…” Stacey said. It was then that Stacey’s mom and her sister Janelle walked in. Her mom had dirty blonde, almost brown hair that was a little longer than shoulder length, and glasses. Janelle had brown eyes and very short brown hair.

“Where am I?” CJ asked.

“The hospital.” Stacey said. “You’ve been in a coma for the past 4 months.”

“Wait… what’s the date?” CJ asked.

“May 17.” Stacey said.

“2013?” CJ asked.

“No… 2014.” Stacey said.

“Wait what?” CJ asked.

“That car accident must have really knocked you for a loop…” Stacey said.

“Car accident?” CJ asked. “The last thing I remember is…” Stacey cut him off.

“You were driving to school and a city bus ran a red light.” Stacey said. “I was afraid I lost you. The doctors said it was a miracle the crash didn’t kill you.”

“School?” CJ asked. He thought for a moment.

\---

_CJ walked to the front door, backpack slung over his shoulder. Stacey walked over to him and smiled._

“ _Last semester of college… Finally…” CJ said, breathing a sigh of relief._

“ _You’ll do great.” Stacey said. “I know it.”_

_CJ kissed Stacey and smiled. “I love you, hun.”_

_“Love you too.” Stacey said. “Have a good day.” CJ then walked out the door and climbed into a waiting white Chevy. He smiled and waved to Stacey before pulling out of the driveway and heading off._

\---

“I… was supposed to graduate from college this semester…” CJ realized.

“Are you ok, hun?” Stacey asked. “You seem confused…”

“Amnesia’s not uncommon after coming out of a coma.” The doctor said, walking into the room.

“This… doesn’t make sense…” CJ said. “I… I remember fighting Sam… He was trying to take over Hyrule… I remember wishing on the Triforce…”

“Hyrule? Triforce?” The doctor asked.

“From the Legend of Zelda… CJ’s favorite video game.” Stacey said. “Doc, do people dream when they’re in a coma?”

“It’s not exactly common, but we also don’t have any medical or scientific evidence that it’s impossible.” The doctor said.

“CJ… You were dreaming…” Stacey said.

“But… I remember fighting Ganondorf…” CJ said. “I remember avenging my dad’s murder…”

“Hun… Your dad passed away in 2011…” Stacey said. She paused for a moment, knowing she was about to dig up painful memories. “…He called you on the first day of school, five minutes before class started. He asked to go to the emergency room. You rushed home and rushed him to the hospital. He told you everything was fine, but you knew better. The next day, he was flown…”

“…to a different hospital.” CJ said, his eyes beginning to water. “To be placed in the intensive care unit… on life support. And…” A memory flashed in his mind.

\---

_CJ stood in a hospital room with Stacey. Lying in a hospital bed in front of them was a man with dark brown, almost black hair. He was hooked up to various medical devices: ventilator, heart monitor, catheter, and other devices that were essentially sustaining his life._

_The nurse walked in and CJ looked at her._

“ _It’s what he would want…” CJ said, struggling to fight back tears. “He’s said… on more than one occasion… that this isn’t how…” He stopped for a moment and wiped his eyes. “How he would want to live.” Stacey wrapped her arm around CJ as he began to cry._

\---

“February 3, 2011…” CJ said. “I made the choice to take Dad off of life support…” Stacey could see that he was about to cry.

“I’m sorry hun… I… I didn’t mean to bring it up…” She said.

“No…” CJ said, sniffling a bit. “It’s okay. I can’t even begin to recall how many times he told me it wasn’t how he wanted to live…”

\---

_CJ sat in the living room with his dad, watching TV._

“ _We now go to Steve Boylston with the weather…” The news had just finished covering a story about a local woman who was in a tragic accident and left brain dead on life support in a nearby hospital._

“ _I don’t ever want to be like that…” CJ’s dad said. “If I’m ever in the hospital, with a machine keeping me alive, that’s not how I want to live. It’s not fair to anyone.”_

_CJ paused for a moment. “I know.” He said._

\---

“I hated when he’d say that, though…” CJ said. “It wasn’t something I wanted to think about. At all. Maybe… maybe part of me knew. Even that long ago. Maybe that’s what it hurt so much to hear him say that. Maybe there was something deep inside of me that knew I was losing him. And the more that I think about, the more I get the feeling that he knew too… Maybe that’s why he always brought it up. Maybe he knew that he didn’t have much longer and he wanted me to be ready…”

“You never told him that it bothered you when he said that?” Stacey asked.

“I didn’t want to…” CJ said. “I didn’t want to hurt him… Besides, there were a lot of things I never said to him. Including things I wish I had said…”

\---

_CJ stood beside the hospital bed with Stacey and the nurse. Some of CJ’s other family members were there as well, including CJ’s cousin Jeremy, who was more like an older brother to him._

“ _Is there anything you want to say to him?” Jeremy asked. “He can still hear you…” CJ looked down at his dad, tears in his eyes, constantly trying to fight it._

“ _I love you, Dad… I’m sorry I never said it more often… I’m sorry it took me until now to realize it… I’m sorry, Dad… And I love you…”_

_A few moments later, the nurse turned to CJ, and with a solemn look on her face, said:_

“ _I'm sorry.” CJ buried his face in Stacey’s shoulder and began to sob._

\---

“Hun… he knew you loved him…” Stacey said.

CJ paused for a moment. “No offense, hun… But no matter how much you say it… No matter how much I say it to myself, I’m always gonna struggle with it…” He said. “I’m always gonna regret not saying it more…” Stacey grabbed CJ’s glasses from the table next to the bed and handed them to him.

“Are you… going to be okay?” Stacey asked.

CJ shook his head and sighed. “I’m not really sure. That dream… or maybe dreams… Was so vivid. I don’t know what was real and what was a dream… How long have we been together?”

“Four years this July…” Stacey said. “We’ve been dating since July 23, 2010.”

“Have we ever broken up?” CJ asked.

“No.” Stacey asked.

“Can Stacey and I talk privately please?” CJ asked.

“Of course.” The doctor said, before leading Stacey’s mom and Janelle out of the room and closing the door.

“How many ex-girlfriends do I have?” CJ asked.

“Maybe 2 or 3, but you really don’t count them as relationships since the longest one was only about a week…” Stacey said. “As far as you’re concerned, I’m your first real girlfriend.”

“And you?” CJ asked.

“You’re my second, but the first wasn’t exactly a very good boyfriend…” Stacey said. “And he wasn’t exactly…” CJ stopped her when a memory hit him.

“The best of friends to me.” CJ said. “Mat… Yeah, I remember now…”

\---

“ _Seriously, dude?! Why didn’t you tell me that you and Stacey are dating!?” CJ stood there, listening to a young man shout._

“ _We’ve been together less than a week, and it’s not exactly your business who I date.” CJ said._

“ _That’s my ex! That’s against the guy code!” The young man, CJ’s ‘best friend’ Mat, shouted._

“ _There’s no such thing as the ‘guy code’!” CJ said. “Besides, YOU dumped her, not the other way around! Don’t get mad at me for going out with a girl that you didn’t want to be with!"_

“ _Who said I didn’t want to be with her?” Mat asked._

“ _I don’t know… Maybe it was the daily phone calls you made to me asking me whether or not you should stay with Stacey, or break up with her and go out with Kate, who by the way, you’ve been with for the last like 6 months anyway…” CJ said._

“ _Yeah, and you told me to dump Stacey and go out with Kate… Probably so you could snatch Stacey up for yourself!” Mat said._

“ _Get the damn potatoes out of your ears!” CJ snapped. “I told you that either one was a great choice and to follow your heart! But given the recent Facebook messages I got from Kate saying I’m apparently a horrible friend to you, I think I was wrong.”_

_“You are a horrible friend!” Mat said. “You’re dating my EX and you told her that Kate’s pregnant!”_

“ _A few problems with that…” CJ said. “One… Again, YOU dumped Stacey. Two: I didn’t say anything to Stacey about Kate being pregnant. And three: It’s kinda hard for me to be a horrible friend to you when we’re not friends!”_

“ _Just like that?” Mat asked._

“ _Yes. Just like that.” With that, CJ walked away from Mat, got in his car and drove away._

\---

CJ chuckled. “I’m glad he brought up that whole pregnancy thing. After half the crap he did to me when we were actually friends, pretending I didn’t tell you about him knocking up Kate and acting like I was mad at him for falsely accusing me of something I didn’t do was a great excuse to stop being friends with him… Though I do feel a little bad about it. I should’ve been brutally honest about it. Told him that yeah, I did tell you he knocked up the girl he had been cheating on you with. And no, I didn’t care. He deserved it. With the way he treated his so-called ‘friends’, he got what was coming to him. He needed something to straighten him out and force him to mature even just a little bit.”

“Yeah… I don’t know what I saw in him…” Stacey said.

“Let’s just… forget about it.” CJ said.

“Starting to figure out what’s real and what was a dream?” Stacey asked.

“Yeah… for the most part.” CJ said. He looked over at the table nearby and saw a deck of playing cards. He quickly noticed the crimson backs with the black oval in the center. “My Yu-Gi-Oh cards…”

“You remember Yu-Gi-Oh?” Stacey asked.

“The anime characters were in my dream…” CJ said. “My first thought just now seeing those cards was that they were Duel Monsters cards, but I quickly realized that if Hyrule was just a dream, Yugi and his friends must have been too…” Stacey handed the cards to CJ and he began looking through them.

“Glad you’re piecing things together…” Stacey said.

  
“You said I’ve never really had any other girlfriends…” CJ said. “Did I ever have a neighbor named Shaylene?”

“Yeah, you did.” Stacey said. “According to you, she was practically a little sister to you. Anytime you hung out with her and her sister Jennette, Shaylene practically stuck to you like glue. You guys still even hang out. For a while, I was jealous of Jennette. I thought you had a thing for her…”

_That explains why Shaylene and I had a relationship…_ CJ thought, as the memory returned to him. _I know she looked at me like an older brother, but being young, and having struggled with going through middle school and high school being single, I took her friendship as something more… I fooled myself into thinking she liked me, and over time, developed a crush on her… I guess that dream was my way of living it out… in a way…_ _After that dream, I’m glad I never let that truth slip out in front of Shaylene… I wonder how she’s doing. Last time I saw her was around Christmas…_

“Are you okay?” Stacey asked, noticing that CJ was deep in thought.

“Yeah. Sorry, just wondering how Shaylene and Jennette are doing.” CJ said, breaking himself out of his train of thought. He picked up his Yu-Gi-Oh cards again and began looking at them again. He stopped at a blue card bearing a picture of Ganondorf, a character from the Legend of Zelda video game series. “What’s up with this card? The King of Evil? It was in my dream…”

“You made that card.” Stacey said. “You found a website that lets you design and print your own Yu-Gi-Oh cards. You first got the idea for the card from a story you read once a fanfiction site you like to check out once in a while.”

“Legend of Zelda 3000: Hero of Cards…” CJ said. “It’s a Zelda/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover…” A thought struck him. “It’s where I got Ryan and Saria from… It inspired me to write my own Zelda fanfiction.”

“The Legend of Zelda: Duel in Hyrule.” Stacey said. “Along with a sequel: Dawn of Darkness, and a few other stories… The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition…”

“The Amazing Race: Paper Mario Edition, The Amazing Race: Legend of Zelda Edition, The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition 2 and HCIS: Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service.” CJ said.

“HCIS was your last story.” Stacey said. “You lost interest in writing after you and I started dating. You ended HCIS with the character you based on yourself nearly being killed by Ganondorf…”  
  
“And being put into a coma.” CJ said. “That happened in my dream too… Not the writing part, but… all the adventures that my character had in those stories… I can recall it from the dream… It’s like I dreamed about it all happening… and continuing…”

“That must have been a really vivid dream…” Stacey said.

“It wasn’t like a regular dream, where the events jump around and it only accounts for like a day or even only a couple of hours of events… I dreamed up about 10 years of events… All in a chronological order… As if I was living them…” CJ said.

“Damn… No wonder you’re having trouble distinguishing the dream from reality…” Stacey said.

“No… I have most of it down… It’s the people now…” CJ said. “So, I know that I dreamed up the Floyds and the Dragmires … And I know who all the fictional characters are… And I know who some of the real people are who slipped into the dream… So that just leaves a small handful: Mike, Sarah, Alex, Dayan, Danielle, Aubrey, Becky and Layla…”

“All real.” Stacey said. “All friends of ours… Well, except Becky. She’s…”

“Your cousin?” CJ asked.

“You do remember…” Stacey said.

“Yeah…” CJ said. “That didn’t change in my dream either…”

“So… You think you have everything sorted out now?” Stacey asked.

“Yeah… I… I think I do.” CJ said.


	2. The Crystal Wii Remote

**Part II: The Crystal Wii Remote**

CJ, who had been given the “ok” to finally go home from the hospital was sitting in his living room. Stacey, Janelle, their mom, and several other of CJ’s friends were scattered between the living room and adjacent kitchen. Stacey was in a chair next to the couch where CJ was sitting, Janelle was at the kitchen table, and their mom was near the stove.

Sharing the other couch in the living room wear two black men and a light-skinned black girl all in their early 20s. One of the young men was significantly darker than the other and had a shaved head. He wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt and jeans. The lighter skinned young man had short, curly hair and was wearing a Captain America t-shirt and jeans. The young woman had wavy, borderline curly dark brown hair, lighter skin than both the young men, and wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, a black hat and glasses. Their names were Dayan, Alex and Danielle.

Sitting at the kitchen table was their friend Aubrey, a young woman with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, light brown eyes, dressed in a black t-shirt and yoga pants. She had a small nose ring, and a tattoo was visible near her left shoulder, though it was mostly concealed by her t-shirt.

Sitting on the couch, next to CJ, was a blonde-haired, emerald-green-eyed girl, who was around 16 years old. She wore jeans and a pink sweatshirt decorated with purple flowers and the word “Cute” written in blue letter across the chest. She was CJ’s former neighbor and closest female friend, Shaylene. Sitting next to her was an older young woman in her early 20s who looked a lot like her, with golden blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a white-and-pink-striped t-shirt, yoga pants, and black boots. She was CJ’s other close friend and Shaylene’s older sister, Jennette.

They had all gathered to celebrate CJ’s 26th birthday, which was a week after his accident.

“I know it’s a few months late, but given the circumstances, I figured you’d understand.” Stacey said, handing CJ a gift. He ripped it open and immediately hugged Stacey.

“Thanks hun.” CJ said. The gift was a Wii U. “Which reminds me…” He ran upstairs and soon came back down with a package in his hands. He handed it to Stacey, and she opened it, also finding a Wii U.

“When did you buy this?” Stacey asked.

“When I did my Christmas shopping…” CJ said. “I planned on giving it to you for your birthday, but since I was kind of in a coma in March, it was a little hard…”

“That explains why Mom didn’t buy me one.” Stacey said. “How could you afford this?”

“I had been saving up for it since February of 2013, just after I bought Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time for myself.” CJ said. “And now that I have one, I’ll be able to buy the new Zelda game when it comes out in November.”

“Ugh… I still can’t believe the ending of Thieves in Time… I wonder if and when they’ll make a Sly Cooper 5...” Stacey said.

“I’m pretty sure they will.” CJ said. “And I think it’ll probably be Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time 2… Maybe I’ll write a fanfic about it.”

The next day, CJ, Stacey, Alex and Dayan were all hanging out at Alex’s house. CJ was on his laptop, working on a fanfic, Dayan and Stacey both had their Nintendo DS out, and were in the middle of a heated Pokemon battle, and Alex was playing a game on his PS3, while simultaneously preparing his Pokemon team to battle whoever won the battle between Stacey and Dayan.

Dayan turned and looked at the TV. Alex’s character had just walked into a building, triggering a cutscene that showed a rather attractive blonde woman dancing on stage.

“Well hello there.” Dayan said, before turning back to his DS for a second.

“Yeah, I just walked into this item shop and there she was.” Alex responded.

“Best... Item... Shop... Ever! How much? Right now.” Dayan asked.

“I’ve got 10 grand.” Alex replied.

“All in dollar bills, I hope.” Said Dayan

“All in gold.” Alex retorted.

“THAT... Is an item shop I would frequent... very often.” CJ said with a smirk.

“EXCUSE ME?!” Stacey snapped.

“Hun, you know that’s not what I meant.” CJ said, trying to dig himself out of the deep hole he had just dug with his last statement.

“Uh-huh. You’re on the couch tonight.” Stacey remarked.

A few moments later, Alex’s character had sat down at a table in the shop, and the female dancer started slowly dancing her way off stage and toward the tables.

“Pick me, pick me.” Alex said with a hint of excitement. Suddenly, as the female character neared Alex’s character’s table, she pulled a dagger out of seemingly nowhere.

“Whoa! Bitch got a knife!” Dayan exclaimed.

“Don't pick me, don't pick me!” Alex said hastily.

“Worst… item… shop… ever!” Dayan said.

CJ chuckled. “Oh my God… That was hilarious. I need to write that into a fanfic somewhere. I don’t know how… But I have to. That exact situation. I’ll find a way. I swear.”

“By the way, I won the battle.” Dayan said.

“All right.” Alex said. “Looks like it’s you versus me… Just like it always seems to happen when we all battle.” Everyone continued to battle for a hour or so more before CJ and Stacey headed home.

_**The next day…** _

CJ walked into the living room, turned on the TV, and reached for his Wii remote. Where his normal gold Legend of Zelda Wii remote waited was a strange crystal Wii remote.

_What the-?_ CJ wondered. _Where did this come from? This looks like one of the rare limited edition Crystal Wii Remotes that Nintendo was going to give away in a contest a couple years ago… But I thought something came up during production and the contest was cancelled before it even began… Well… It’ll probably take some time to contact anyone at Nintendo, so I guess it’s okay to play with it until then._

CJ sat down, turned on his Wii, and connected the crystal Wii remote to it. A short time later, Stacey walked into the room.

“Whoa… Where did you get that?” Stacey asked.  
  
“I came in here to play Skyward Sword a little while ago and it was just sitting there, in place of my Zelda Wii remote.” CJ said.

“Wait… You mean it just showed up out of nowhere?” Stacey asked.

“Yeah…” CJ said. “The weirdest part is that this is a limited edition Wii remote. One that was supposed to be one of ten given out by Nintendo… Five to contest winners in Japan and five to contest winners here in the U.S… But due to production issues, the contest was cancelled and the Wii remotes were never produced.”

“Are you gonna return it?” Stacey asked.

“Of course, but it’ll take some time before I can reach anyone at Nintendo, so I don’t see any reason why I can’t play with it for a little while.” CJ said. CJ looked up at the TV screen as he twisted the Wii remote, sliding a key into a lock, and Link proceeded through the door. What neither CJ nor Stacey noticed was a faint mark on CJ’s left hand: a mark made of three triangles standing point-to-point making up a larger triangle, with the top triangle glowing just a bit brighter than the other two.

“I always love this boss battle…” CJ said, as he looked at the screen to see a new character appear on the screen. It was a pale young man with purple eyes, white bangs that draped over his face, and wearing a crimson cape and purple bodysuit that was covered with gray diamond-shaped patterns. “I still get a chuckle every time I think about what Ghirahim’s nickname was online before the game was released.”

“I forget… What was it?” Stacey asked.

CJ chuckled. “Debbie.” He said. Within a few moments, the boss fight had begun. CJ swing the Wii remote and watched as Link mimicked his motions on screen, which were slipping through the holes in Ghirahim’s defenses, slowly damaging him. Suddenly, just as CJ was about to swing his Wii remote one more time and cause Link to deliver the final blow, he collapsed to the floor.

“CJ!!” Stacey quickly rushed to CJ’s side, in a panic. “CJ! Can you hear me?!”

When CJ finally came to, Stacey, Janelle and their mom were all standing by.

“CJ… Thank goodness you’re okay…” Stacey said.

“What happened?” CJ asked.

“You were playing Skyward Sword and you just passed out on the living room floor.” Stacey said. “It really scared me.”

“Where… Where are we?” CJ asked, looking around. They were no longer in their living room, but instead, they were in an elegant castle’s throne room.

“I’m not sure…” Stacey said. “After you passed out, a bright light filled the house, and next thing we all knew, we were here…”

 


	3. A Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the discovery of the mysterious Wii remote, CJ and his friends find that their lives have taken on a big new change...

**Part III: A Twist of Fate**

Meanwhile, Alex found himself standing on the sidewalk, in a bustling city.

“Where the heck am I?” Alex wondered. “I was just sitting in my room playing White Knight Chronicles…” Suddenly, what sounded like laser fire echoed around him. He looked up and saw two small aircraft. One had red wings and the other had blue wings. What shocked Alex more was that he recognized them. Both were from the Star Fox video game series. The blue-winged one was the Arwing, the aircraft of the main character, Fox McCloud, and his friends, Team Star Fox. The red-winged one was the aircraft of Star Wolf, Team Star Fox’s rivals.

“Wait a sec… Am I in Corneria City?” Alex asked. “How the heck?”

***

Somewhere, in a unknown location, Dayan and Danielle found themselves standing in a grassy hill overlooking a brown stone castle.

“This looks somehow familiar…” Dayan said.

“Get back here!!!” Someone shouted. Dayan watched a round pink creature rushed out of the castle, being chased by a blue penguin creature holding a large hammer.

“Wait a minute… Is that Kirby?” Danielle wondered. “How… How is that possible?”

The pink creature, known as Kirby, stopped and faced the penguin, King Dedede. Suddenly, a round creature in a silver mask and blue cape dropped down from nowhere, wielding a gold lighting-shaped sword.

“Kirby… Allow me to aid you in this battle…” The creature, known as MetaKnight, said.

“We better try to get in touch with CJ…” Dayan said.

***

Not too far away, in land separated from Dayan and Danielle by only an ocean, Aubrey found herself witnessing a fight involving none other than Super Mario and King Bowser Koopa. However, they were fighting side-by-side against a mysterious hooded figure.

“You won’t get away with this!” Mario exclaimed.

“Oh really… Who’s going to stop me?” The hooded figure asked. “Your little turtle friend here? I control his army… I own his castle.”

“Not for long you don’t.” Bowser said. “I WILL take my castle… And the Koopa Troop. You can count on that. This ends here.”

***

Not too far from where CJ and Stacey were, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, spectacled young woman found herself in a mystical forest. She was CJ’s high school friend and fellow _Legend of Zelda_  enthusiast, Layla, known by her friends as “Zelda”.

“Where on Earth am I?” She wondered. “And how the heck did I get here? Last thing I remember was sitting at home, wishing I could get out of the house… Guess I got my wish… Still wish I knew where I was.”

She began wandering through the forest, hoping to figure out where she was. She soon came to a clearing surrounded by crumbled stone walls. Ahead of her were a pair of statues guarding a doorway, and on the ground was a symbol composed of three small triangles standing point-to-point to make a larger triangle.

“No way … It’s impossible…” She rushed through the doorway, up a short flight of stairs and into another clearing, surrounded by trees. Ahead of her sat a stone pedestal, and stuck in that stone pedestal was a blue-hilted double-edged sword bearing the same mark on its blade as the ground in front of the stone doorway.

“That looks like the Master Sword… But… How can I be in Hyrule?” Layla wondered. “This just doesn’t make any sense…” She then glanced at her hand and gasped as she saw the same triangle symbol on the sword now glowing on her hand, only the lower right triangle was glowing brightest. “Wait… I have… the Triforce of Wisdom? What’s going on? This is just too bizarre…”

***

Meanwhile, not too far away, Shaylene and her family found themselves in a small village surrounded by forest. A pleasant quiet stream flowed through the village, and small pumpkin patches were scattered around the area.

“Mom… Dad… What’s going on?” Shaylene asked.

“I’m not sure, sweetie.” Shaylene’s mom Brenda said.

“Shay, doesn’t something about this place seem familiar to you?” Jennette asked.

“Now that you point it out, sis… It does look familiar.” Shay and Jennette’s brother Steven chimed in. “I just… can’t put my finger on it…”

Shaylene looked around and scanned her settings, trying to figure out where on Earth they could possibly be. That’s when it hit her that they weren’t on Earth.

“This looks like Ordon Village!” Shaylene exclaimed.

“Wait… from Twilight Princess?” Steven asked.

“Yeah.” Shaylene said. “Almost identical.”

“How is that possible?” Jennette questioned.

“I’m not sure…” Shaylene said. She then reached into her pocket. “I gotta call CJ! He’s gonna freak!”

***

Back at the castle, CJ and Stacey were scanning their settings, still unsure of where exactly they were.

“I really wish I knew where on Earth we are…” Stacey said.

“Me too.” CJ said. He then felt his phone vibrate. He reached into pocket and was surprised to feel that something other than his phone was in there. He pulled it out and found that it was the Crystal Wii remote. “What the-?”

“What’s up?” Stacey asked.

“How did this get in my pocket?” CJ wondered. He then noticed something on the side that he hadn’t seen before. “What’s this?”

“What?” Stacey inquired.

“There’s… some kind of inscription on the Wii remote.” CJ said. He then began to read it. “He who wields this magical crystal Wii-mote shall have that which he desires granted unto him…”

“Wait… What?” Stacey questioned.

“I think we’re in Hyrule Castle…” CJ said. “I think this Wii remote brought my stories… or maybe even my dream… to reality…” He then looked at his hand and noticed the triangular mark, which was now glowing brighter than when he was at home playing Skyward Sword. “Look…” He held up his hand.

“Is that… the Triforce?” Stacey asked.

“The Triforce of Power.” CJ said. “The same piece of the Triforce I had in both my stories and my dream. Check your hand too, hun.” Stacey looked at her hand and saw the Triforce as well, but the lower left piece was brighter than the others.

“Which one is this?” She asked.

“The Triforce of Courage.” CJ said. “We should get in touch with the others.” His cell phone then began to vibrate again. “Oh! That’s right! Someone was trying to get in touch with me!” He pulled out his phone and looked the caller ID. “Shaylene? What’s up?”

“ _You’re probably not going to believe this but… my family and I are somehow in Ordon Village! In Hyrule! Like from Twilight Princess!”_  Shaylene said from the other line.

“So it’s not just me and Stacey…” CJ realized.

_“Wait… what?”_  Shaylene was puzzled.

“Stacey and I are in what I’m pretty sure is Hyrule Castle.” CJ said. “I have a theory… Reach into your pockets and tell me if you find anything unusual…”

“ _Um… I found a strange green crystal.”_  Shaylene said.

“Just as I suspected.” CJ said. “Have your family hold on to you, squeeze the crystal, and say ‘Farore’s Wind… Teleport to Hyrule Castle.’ Okay?”

“ _Um… sure… Farore’s Wind… Teleport to Hyrule Castle.”_  Within a brief split second, Shaylene and her family were standing in the castle throne room, with CJ, Stacey, Janelle and their mom.

“Okay… I need to make some phone calls… I have a feeling I know who ended up being brought to this alternate reality with us…” CJ said.

Within a few short hours, everyone was now together in Hyrule Castle.

“So… what exactly going on?” Alex asked.  
  
“That’s what I’m trying to figure out…” CJ said. “So what did you guys see before I contacted you?”

“I saw a dogfight between Fox McCloud and Wolf O’Donnell…” Alex said.

“Danielle and I saw Kirby and MetaKnight fighting against King Dedede.” Dayan said.

“I saw Mario and Bowser fighting at Bowser’s Castle against a hooded figure.” Aubrey said.

“I saw the ruins of the Temple of Time in the Sacred Grove… And I saw the Master Sword.” Layla said. “And then there’s this.” She held up her hand, aglow with the Triforce, with the lower-right triangle glowing. “The Triforce of Wisdom.”

“Just as I suspected.” CJ said. “And Shaylene, you said you and your family found yourselves in Ordon Village, right?”

“Yeah.” Jennette said. “It was weird. I thought Hyrule only existed in the Zelda games.”

“It does… Or at least… It used to.” CJ said. “Same with the Mushroom Kingdom, Dream Land, the Lylat System and likely Donkey Kong Island as well… And possibly other fictional video games lands. It all because of this…” He held up the crystal Wii remote.

“A Wii remote?” Layla asked.

“This isn’t just any ordinary Wii remote.” CJ said. “I found this inscription on the side… He who wields this magical crystal Wii-mote shall have that which he desires granted unto him…”

“What does it mean?” Aubrey asked.

“I think it made my stories… And the dream I had while I was in that coma… Our reality.” CJ said.

“So… We… live in Hyrule now?” Jennette asked.

“That’s just the thing…” CJ said. “This is different than my dream… Different from my stories. Some of you who are standing here with us wouldn’t be standing here if that dream from my coma was a full reality… Some things are different. Alex… Dayan… Aubrey… Danielle… Shaylene… Stacey and Janelle… Check your pockets. See if your Yu-Gi-Oh decks are there.”

Dayan checked his pockets. “I have my Ice Barrier deck…” He said.

“And I’ve got my Ancient Gears.” Alex said.

“Here’s my Wind deck.” Aubrey said.

“I have a Plant deck… But I don’t recognize any of these cards…” Danielle said.

“I’ve got a Water deck…” Stacey said. “But a lot of these cards look like monsters from Zelda. I’ve never had any cards like these…”

“And I don’t recognize any of these Fire monsters.” Janelle said, tossing her deck to CJ.

“Gorons…” CJ said. He tossed the deck back to Janelle. “What about you, Shaylene?”

“I’ve got… my Agent deck.” Shaylene said.

“CJ… I have a deck too.” Jennette said. “It looks like it’s based off of the Gerudo from Ocarina of Time…”

“And I have one with a lot of Zelda-based cards… Mostly Zelda herself and Link…” Layla said.

“Everyone look through your decks…” CJ said. “See if there are any cards that look like you.”

“…Dayan, Sage of Ice?” Dayan questioned. “What the heck?”

“Alex, Sage of Earth… This is weird.”

“Aubrey, Sage of Wind? When did I get this card?”

“Danielle, Sage of the Forest… Where did this come from?”

“Stacey, Sage of Water… Did you make this card for me and slip it into my deck?”

“Janelle, Sage of Fire? What on Earth?”

“Shaylene, Sage of Light? This isn’t mine…”

“I have one too… Jennette, Sage of Spirit… What’s going on, CJ?”

“Me too… Layla, Sage of Time…”

CJ reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck. “My Sheikah cards… Just as I expected. And there’s my Sage Card: CJ, Sage of Shadow… It looks like when my stories became reality, our roles in Hyrule became reality as well.”

“Roles in Hyrule?” Stacey said.

“What do you mean?” Shaylene asked.

“All those cards represent who you are in Hyrule.” CJ said. “Shaylene, you’re the Sage of Light… Jennette, you’re the Sage of Spirit… Aubrey, you’re the Sage of Wind… Alex is the Sage of Earth… Dayan is Sage of Ice… Danielle is Sage of the Forest… Janelle is Sage of Fire… Layla is the Sage of Time, and bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom… Stacey, you’re the Sage of Water and bearer of the Triforce of Courage… And I’m the Sage of Shadow and the bearer of the Triforce of Power…”

“So… We are the Sages of Hyrule?” Layla asked.

“It looks like it…” CJ said. “And if my stories and dream are a reality, then there’s one other key thing that’s changed…” He looked at his hand again and looked up. “Stacey… You’re a Queen…”

“Wait… I’m a what?” Stacey asked.

“In my dream… You weren’t just the Sage of Water and the bearer of the Triforce of Courage…” CJ said, holding up his hand. Stacey gasped at the gold band around his finger, that neither she nor him had noticed. She then looked at her hand and saw a golden ring with a jewel on top of it made of three gold crescent shapes sitting curve-to-curve and each holding a small sapphire. The symbol itself was known in Hyrule as Zora’s Sapphire. “You’re also my wife and the Queen of Hyrule…”

“Wait… We were married in your dream?” Stacey asked.

“Not just were.” CJ said. “If that dream is now a reality… I guess we are…” He then walked over to Stacey, got down on one knee and smiled. “Stacey Dow, will you accept this weird new reality and be my wife?”

Stacey couldn’t help but shed a tear. “Yes… Yes I will…”

*****

“ _So here I am… One day, I’m just a normal college student who gets knocked into a coma and has a dream about being the King of Hyrule… And then I get a magic video game controller that makes that dream a reality… Hard to believe, I know… This is gonna take a while to get used to… I wonder what adventures lie in wait for me… And what other things from my dream are now a reality…?_

 


End file.
